1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic device which can be controlled by a motion and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various types of electronic devices have been developed and are now commonly used. Accordingly, up-to-date technologies which allow a user to use such electronic devices more conveniently and effectively have been developed, and such technologies include a motion recognition technology and a voice recognition technology.
The motion recognition technology is a technology which senses a user's movement, that is, a user's motion using a motion sensor and utilizes the sensed result. The voice recognition technology is a technology which receives and analyzes a user's voice command and utilizes the analyzed result.
Such recognition technologies allow a user to use electronic devices conveniently. However, if a motion or a voice command is not input accurately, an unintended function may be performed, or if the motion or the voice command is not accurately sensed a user needs to repeat the input operation, causing inconvenience to the user.
Particularly, in the case of motion recognition, it is difficult to discern whether a user's motion is intended to perform a certain control operation or not. Furthermore, since such a motion is sensed in a three-dimensional space, operational burden is aggravated.
Therefore, a motion recognition technology which accurately reflects a user's intention and thus performs a corresponding operation with relatively less operational burden is required.